The present invention generally relates to providing remote access to data including applications, files, and application states stored on a client device, and more specifically to providing remote access to data when the client device is entering a low power state.
The popularity of client and portable devices continues to grow. Consumers are purchasing larger numbers of client devices, such as, smartphones, tablets, laptops and desktop computers. The growth in client devices along with increased connectivity has allowed users to collaborate more and more. Often times user of client devices have data stored locally, such as files, applications, and application states. When the client device is entering a low power state either because of user initiation, such as closing a lid on a laptop, or because the remaining battery life is so low, the data stored on the local device becomes unavailable to remote users. This can be a problem when several users are collaborating on an item stored on the client device. It is also a problem when users work with multiple devices.